drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Quatilina Suela
Name: Quatilina (Suela) Age: 250+ Nationality: Tairen Hair: Black Eyes: Black Skin: Dark Height: Average Voice: Soft, quiet, calm. Other: Scar – just under the right eye. Today Quatilina wears colorful silks and long skirts, things you would expect of a Tairen noble. She has always been drawn to the Tairen culture.* (*) She dressed as a Tairen noble would when she knew she is an Aes Sedai. Even after sealing her memory she is drawn to her original culture. Knowledge Weakness: Quatilina is very knowledgeable however she spends most of her time in her theories, and doesn't pay attention to the world changing around her. (She is a typical old white sister.) Physical Weakness: She is not very strong physically. Personality weakness: Takes things on a personal level that she should not. Personality: She is a quiet woman of very few words and is very calm and collected. However she takes her work very personally, and is extremely passionate. While she does control her temper very well she is likely to let it out when dealing with her work. She is not a very patient woman, and can very temperamental if she believes someone is wasting her time. Character History Quatilina is the daughter of an innkeeper born in city of Tear. Her mother died when she was very young, her father became extremely abusive after her mother's death. He believed that Quatilina was a curse that took away his wife. She was raised in the city and worked in her family's inn. On ninth birthday her father attacked her out of rage with a knife. Luckily he had poor aim and failed to take out her right eye. To this day there is a jagged scar on her face running from just under her right eye to her chin. When she was fifteen years old an Aes Sedai passing through Tear took notice in Quatilina. This Aes Sedai believed that she could learn to channel. Her father was given this news while Quatilina was running errands in the city for the inn. Furious at this news, her father had packed her a change of clothes in a small bag and handed it to her upon her return. He told her that the Aes Sedai said she truely was cursed and that she was no longer his daughter. She was not allowed inside the inn instead she was pushed outside into the mud, confused. However while her father was cruel, he was not heartless. In the small bag there was enough coin to get her to Tar Valon by boat. Picking herself up Quatilina got on the first boat headed to Tar Valon she could find. She had to find about this "curse" the Aes Sedai talked about. Quatilina ended up signing her name in the novice book the day she arrived in Tar Valon. As a Novice, Quatilina was quiet and anti-social. She focused on her studies within the tower and for the most part stayed out of trouble. However, in her Accepted years she had made a few friends though most of them Novices. During her Accepted years she played many pranks with her new friends. Being Accepted did not play to her fortune as she was punished quite harshly to set an example. After spending a couple years on a farm she became reserved again, but not anti-social. She was raised to the White Ajah with Kathana Travaeler as The Amyrlin Seat. After becoming a full fledged sister Quatilina spent a lot of time training novices and accepteds in the tower. She found a new interest in battle weaves after the Greens had taught her a few to defend herself. Dedicating herself to manipulating the battle weaves in attempt to make new ones, Quatilina got lost in her work over the years. Even though her tests were unsuccessful, it was through this that she developed a crude sense of humor. Though her initial intentions were for the good of the Tower time began to take a toll on Quatilina. Through the years the fascination of combat turned Quatilina darker. She became more irritable, and as each year passed she cared less and less about her sisters. Most of her sisters let their feelings blind them, and lead them astray. She would have none of that, she distanced herself from her sisters and in time her humanity as well. She channeled her feelings into one emotion, hate. Now as a hateful young Aes Sedai, she did something drastic. Out of her hate for humanity that seemed to involve itself in petty, illogical feelings, she foresworn her oaths and pledged herself to the Dark One. With her new oaths to Black Ajah she decided it was time to take out her anger on the person that started this whole mess, her father. She went back to the city of Tear, infiltrated her way back into the old family inn. It was beautiful, he didn't even recognize her until it was too late. She tortured him for a week, but she did not allow him to scream. Out of precaution she killed him with a simple rope and lit the whole inn on fire. She didn't bother stopping by her old room, but if she did she would have seen that nothing had been moved since she was kicked out. She will never know that he saved her room for her. Quatilina chose to ignore her actions, towards her father. Acting like he never existed she immersed herself in her research once again, no matter how unfruitful it was. She found a new interest under her new direction, torture. As a White she was good at interrogating people without them realizing it. As a Black, she became vicious, over the years she completely dedicated herself to the cause of always getting the answers. After all only amateurs let their captives die before they were useless. Priding herself in getting answers, she kept her true self secret through much bloodshed. Unfortunate souls that saw this side simply did not live long enough to threaten her. Her dedication would be her downfall, however. Usually when she failed in making a weave, she end up covered in mud, or slightly singed. This time, she was knocked unconscious and she quickly fell of her horse hitting the ground with a thud. There she would be found by a simple farmer passing by. He brought her to the nearest inn, leaving her there with nothing but the clothes on her back. She woke up in an inn she did not recognize, wearing the bright silks and long skirts of a Tairen noble. Because she had successfully sealed most her memory, she could remember everything except for who she was. Everything about the One Power and The White Tower were completely locked away. Her assumption was that she was a noble because of her clothes and knowledge. When she was asked for her name, she simply lied unwilling to give out that she did not know her real name. Creating a new name for herself, Suela, she learned she was in a small town in Illian along the main road leading to Tear. The innkeeper was a nice old plump woman, who told her that she could stay if she would work for her board. The familiarity of working in an inn washed over her, and even if she did not understand it, she accepted the offer. She did not move from the small town, and took over that small inn when previous owner, passed away from old age. With her new alias, Suela, she became known as the ageless-innkeeper by travelers. It seems the story of the "ageless-innkeeper" has finally reached Tar Valon over a hundred years later. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios